Pre-engineered and prefabricated buildings often contain structural members which may be combined to create structures of specified dimensions. Often, pre-engineered buildings employ a foundation of concrete to which the building is moored, for instance using bolts, or prefabricated foundation members employing concrete footings to which the building is connected. The use of concrete foundations limits the portability of the buildings. Further limiting the portability of some of these structures is the assembly methods, many of which require welding of the joints between construction members, thereby requiring that the construction members be cut apart if the building is to be moved to an alternative location.
Pre-engineered buildings that do not require a foundation and are not welded together may often require a specific construction goal, whereby the building as a unit may not be expanded upon if the need arises in the future. Further, many pre-engineered buildings have construction members which must be assembled in a specified manner, and without interchangeable construction members, in order for the building to be structurally sound.
Finally, pre-engineered buildings often require a level grade for proper structural integrity. Many pre-engineered buildings, as discussed above, address the level grade by the creation of a foundation on which the building may be constructed. These pre-engineered buildings may lose the ability to function as intended, maintaining a stable and structurally sound building without a completely level grade.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable building which does not require a foundation or a completely level grade which may be removed easily from a site after construction, and which may be extended or expanded upon if future need arises.